


Waking Happiness

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Giving in to temptation, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: After a shared night of passion, Gideon wakes to find that neither he, nor the witch he has had feelings for these past years, have any regrets. And finding her in only his shirt... well, that's an added bonus...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Waking Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a this little Gideon/Hermione series which started thanks to the Bingo Card 😊 in this universe, Gideon and Fabian both survived. They aren't twins and they are Molly's younger brothers and I imagine Gideon to be around the age of the Marauders - maybe he was even their fifth classmate in Gryffindor 😉
> 
> For now, this series starts the morning after Gideon and Hermione finally realised their feelings for each other during a shared mission as Aurors. If ever I find the time, I might add their first night to this series 😁 for now, have fun with this. 
> 
> **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ G4 "Gideon Prewett"

Gideon woke with a start and sat up straight in bed. One second he was still asleep, the next he knew he had slept too long, and the sudden rush of adrenaline had his heart pounding. However, a quick tempus charm showed him that it was only ten past eight. 

Falling back onto the hard mattress, he closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths to slow his heart rate. 

It had been a while since he had slept this long but seeing how they didn’t need to be anywhere for a few more hours, he should be alright.

With the calming of his heartbeat, memories began to come back to his mind, bringing happy feelings and a wide grin with them. No wonder he had slept longer than he was used to - it had also been a long time since he had such a… _strenuous_ night.

Opening his eyes again and checking the other side of the bed, he found it empty. Frowning, he lay still and concentrated until he could hear her faint voice somewhere in the living room. It sounded like she was talking to someone, probably via the floo, since cell reception was rather crappy up here in the mountains.

A floo-call to a safehouse could only mean the Auror headquarters were contacting them, so Gideon thought it would probably be best to get dressed and face the day.

As he sat up on the side of the bed, his eyes fell on all the clothes strewn all over the floor. Once again, his thoughts went back to the memories of last night. And while they still made him smile, another feeling slowly crept into his mind. One he couldn’t exactly name.

It wasn’t _regret_ , for he certainly did not regret their night together, and it wasn’t _guilt_ per se… but it was something along those lines.

“Merlin, what have I done?” he murmured, brushing a hand through his hair, probably making it look even worse than he knew it did in the mornings.

Had he honestly given in to his desire for a woman so much younger than him? A woman who had once dated his own _nephew_? True, there was a big age gap between Gideon and his own siblings, making him the baby of the family and bringing him closer to the next generation, age wise - but _still_! 

For a good five years or so, he had had a rather good grip on his ever growing feelings for the younger witch. Or so he had thought. Seemed like only a few missions paired as partners and the close proximity within the safehouses had destroyed all the restraint he thought he had.

And still, he could not find any regret amongst his heavy feelings.

Huffing a laugh, Gideon’s gaze wandered over the clothes on the floor once more. Well, at least he could be sure that he was not the only eager participant in last night’s activities. And he was pretty sure she had enjoyed herself last night just as much as he had…

If only he knew how she saw it in the light of a new day.

Well, best bet was to ask her.

Getting up, Gideon reached for his shorts and jeans, stepping into them on his way to the small ensuite. After a quick morning routine, he went back to the bedroom in search of his shirt. Since he had showered and changed last night after they arrived here and had lost his shirt shortly after that, it should still be fine to wear today… if only he could find it.

Looking everywhere, all he could find were pieces of her clothing and his socks. Had she rid him of his shirt in the living room and he had forgotten? He had been sure it was as she pulled him through the bedroom door...

Turning towards the door to search the other room or maybe ask her if she had seen it, Gideon came up short as his eyes landed on the very shirt in question -

\- covering a body he had gotten very, _very_ familiar with last night.

“Hi, oh good, you’re awake. Harry just floo-called. They have a new lead and we’ll be relocated and should… Gideon? Are you listening?”

Gideon was unsure how to answer that question. He knew he had _heard_ what she had said but really, right now he wasn’t even sure he was able to breathe.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen a woman wearing his clothes but somehow, the sight of Hermione Granger in his grey old shirt with the Hogwarts crest made his brain short-circuit. Of course, the shirt was at least two, probably even three sizes too big on her, hanging loosely to mid-thigh, covering her up fully - her curling hair hanging loosely in disarray across her shoulders…

Really, the sight of it shouldn’t be as sexy as it was.

“Gideon?”

“Yeah, yes, ehm,” Gideon replied, forcing his wandering eyes back to his partner’s face. “Break in the case, relocation, got it.”

While he spoke, he could _see_ the cogs in her brain working until her own gaze wandered to what she was wearing.

“Oh! Yes, sorry. When I heard Harry call out in the living room, I threw on the first thing I could grab to answer him. I don’t think either of us would have wanted him to come here, right? But yeah, sorry, let me get my things and you’ll get it back in a min-”

“No!” Gideon exclaimed, stopping himself when he realised he was a bit too loud. And too eager. Swallowing, he began again. “No, it’s fine. Ehm, keep it.” When she looked up in surprise, he was quick to add. “For today, I mean.”

“You sure? I’ll have to take a quick shower anyway, so…”

The image of Hermione in the shower did not make his current situation any easier but he still managed to nod.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.”

He thought he had sounded rather nonchalant… so why was it that all of a sudden, a grin stole itself across Hermione’s lips.

“Is that so?” she asked, stepping closer to him. 

Right away, Gideon knew she had caught onto him. Chuckling at himself, he sighed and shook his head as he reached for her, stepping into her space.

“Yeah, well, what can I say?” he replied, letting his hand brush over her hip and the soft material of his shirt. “Seeing you in this _does_ have a certain… _effect_ on me.”

“Can I assume then that you don’t have any regrets regarding last night?”

Even though her voice was sure and her hand was lying on his naked chest, Gideon could see the glimmer of uncertainty in her eyes. But at the sight of it, those weighty feelings of anxiety lifted from his chest as if borne away by the wings of the butterflies that now danced in his stomach. Dipping down his head, he gave her a tame but lingering kiss.

“None,” he confirmed, leaning back up. “You?”

“Only that I haven’t seduced you sooner.”

Laughing out loud at her response, he pulled her closer still, holding her loosely in his arms while she wound hers around his neck.

“Is that what happened?”

She shrugged her shoulders at that, still grinning. “Well, it’s probably the safest version to go with, if ever your family finds out.”

“Urgh,” he groaned out, flinching at the thought of it. “How about we don’t think about my brother and sister or all her sons just yet? Not to speak of our boss, who’s basically like a brother to you.”

“Good idea,” Hermione replied with a chuckle. “Though don’t forget Ginny on your list.”

“Hey, my niece loves me.”

“So does your brother, but…”

“He’ll still kill me if ever he finds out, I know.”

With another chuckle, Hermione stepped up on her toes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, her breath dancing over his ear.

“How about in that case, we at least make it worth your possible impending death?”

With a wink, she stepped out of his embrace and turned toward the bathroom, stripping out of his shirt and dropping it to the floor - leaving her in just her red lacy knickers. Right by the door, she looked back over her shoulder with an inviting, alluring smile.

“You coming?”

Oh yeah, Gideon would absolutely go to hell for this. He was sure of it.

But he got rid of his jeans quickly before he covered the distance between them with three long strides. He pressed up against her back and kissed her neck as he pushed her towards the shower and when her giggles and laughter filled the tiny space, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would be absolutely worth it.

And that he would never be strong enough to resist the temptation that was Hermione Granger.


End file.
